Three Tall Tales
Candace is unable to fall asleep, so Phineas and Ferb read her bedtime stories (each a parody of classic fairytales). Plot Phineas and Ferb go to bed after a day of inventing and fun. Candace runs into their room and hops onto Phineas' bed. She says she was woken up by a nightmare and can't go back to sleep. Phineas and Ferb decide to help her out by reading her stories. They find a book of fairytales and Phineas starts reading. Izzy Red Riding Hood In the role of Red Riding Hood, Isabella is told by her mother to deliver a basket to her grandma. Isabella merrily skips through a forest, attracting the attention of a hungry wolf (Doofenshmirtz). After learning about the quest, he takes s short cut to grandma's house and plans to eat her. Candace interrupts the story, saying this is too disturbing to help her sleep. So Phineas alters the story. The wolf puts on a disguise and jumps in bed. Isabella arrives and asks why "grandma" has such a big nose, eyes and teeth. The wolf says he's putting on weight, accidentally revealing his cover. But before he could get his paws on the girl, a lumberjack (Perry) bursts in and proceeds to cut the wolf open. Candace interrupts again, asking how this is supposed to be a kid's story. Phineas says this is how the original story went, but then decides to alter it again. Using his axe, the lumberjack shaves off Doofenwolf's fur, revealing him to just be a hairy feral man. He jumps out the window to be locked in an ambulance and presumably taken to an asylum. Grandma comes out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies, which she offers to her guests. Candace wonders why the lumberjack was a platypus, but this was only what was in her head, not the book. Phineas says she needs to lay off the chilli before bed. Doof and the Beanstalk In a parody of Jack and the Beanstalk, Doofenshmirtz is put in the lead role. His parents send him out to trade the family cow for food. Doof runs into Buford and Baljeet, who attempt to give him "magic beans". Baljeet doubts he could be foolish enough to fall for the scam, but stands corrected as Doof trades them for the cow. Buford hopes to enter the cow in a rodeo. That night, Doof's father angrilly throws the beans out the window and forces his son to stand outside as a lawn gnome. Not allowed to move, Doof is sent into the clouds when a beanstalk grows out from under his feet. The following morning, he finds himself in a land where everything is bigger. Curiously ventering into a huge castle, he has a scary encounter with a giant (Norm). Candace asks why the giant is a robot, but Phineas says he'll stop reading if she keeps interrupting. Candace lets him proceed. The giant chases Doof into a hole in a door. In the next room, Doof meets a golden goose (Perry). The giant finds them and Perry decides to put up a fight. Making a hasty retreat, Doof falls down the beanstalk, bouncing off several large leaves. Once reaching the ground, he is hit by a gold egg laid by Perry. The giant attempts to climb down, but Perry uses his fedora to cut down the stalk and send him falling over. The gold egg is later cooked into an omelette, but an injured Doof says he's off that stuff. The story leaves Candace hungry. Phineas thinks of reading her Humpty Dumpty (Buford is shown as an egg sitting on a wall, inexplicably falling and cracking). Candace asks if there are stories not involving eggs. Phineas finds Pinocchio (Irving in that role, a sneeze making his nose grow continuously). Candace is grossed out. Phineas finally finds the perfect third story. Canderella In the role of Cinderella, Candace is forced to do tedious chores by her evil stepsister (Suzy). One night, Candace hopes to go to a dance. Two mice (Phineas and Ferb) make her a beautiful dress. Unfortunately, it is ruined thanks to Suzy. Candace sits out crying in a barn with the mice at her side. Phineas is bummed out that their hard work came to nothing, but Ferb reminds him he knew this was going to happen, though he just wanted to follow the story. Suddenly, a fairy (Isabella) comes to Candace's aid and turns her clothes into a new dress, as well as turning the mice into horses with a carriage. Finally making it to the dance, Candace has only until midnight before the spell wears off. She finds a handsome prince (Jeremy) and dances with him. Suzy is angered about this and sabotages her dance, by making Candace step on a skateboard. She is sent down a flight of stairs and loses one of her glass slippers, but the clock rings and she must leave. The slipper is all Jeremy finds of her. Outside, the spell wears off, so Candace and the mice take a taxi home. The next day, the prince arrives at Candace's castle to look for the owner of the lost slipper. Suzy locks Candace in her room, but Phineas and Ferb conveniently unlock it. It seems Suzy's feet are too small for the slipper, then Candace shows up, but Suzy shatters the glass slipper. However, that was a just copy and the original fits perfectly on Candace's feet. To Suzy's dismay, her sister ends up being married to the prince. Meanwhile, Isabella tells Phineas and Ferb she has an appointment with Pinocchio, who suddenly shows up saying he's broken the record for world's longest nose. And everyone lived happily ever after, except for Suzy, who died of naughyness. Transcript Songs *To Grandma's House we Go *Giant World *Bippity-Boppity-Boo (remastered) End Credits With a happily ever after, Candace finally sleeps soundly. Luckily, Phineas has had an extra bed installed next to Ferb's. The stepbrothers also go to sleep. Perry shows up at the last moment and Phineas tells him good night. Trivia *This episode is similar to Grimm Job ''from Family Guy. They also parody the same fairytale stories. * The ending to Canderella is similar to ''Woodland Critter Christmas from South Park, where all characters lived happily ever after, except the villains, Suzy & Kyle, who both died:Suzy from naughyness, Kyle from AIDS. *The Giant floating baby head makes a brief appearance in the giant world. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas and Ferb Fairy Tales